Produce, such as grapes, tomatoes and tree fruit, is often packed in the field in generally rectangular tray-like boxes, sometimes referred to as lug boxes. Once a box is filled, a cover is secured over it to protect the contents from contamination and prevent it from bouncing out while in transit. In some instances, the containers have cover flaps connected to their sidewalls that are folded over and secured to the endwalls by nails. Other containers have separate cover pieces that interlock with nail-like fasteners on the endwalls.
Since containers of the above type are generally used only once and are consumed by the hundreds of thousands in a single growing season, their cost must be kept to a minimum. It is also important that they be easily and quickly closed after they have been filled so as not to delay the packing operation. Once closed, they must not open during handling and they must have sufficient strength to protect the produce against degradation. The containers should be lightweight so they do not add unduly to shipping costs and should be transportable at minimum expense prior to assembly.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved, inexpensive container for produce and the like that is of simple lightweight construction, having a cover that is quickly and easily secured in a closed position without tools but will not be opened inadvertently.